Shūichirō Ōishi
Shūichirō Ōishi (大石秀一郎 Ōishi Shūichirō) is a third year student at Seishun Academy (Seigaku) and the vice-captain of the tennis club. Background Oishi, as a doubles partner he is the perfect complement for the acrobatic Eiji. Oishi is a doubles specialist and is perhaps one of the best doubles players in the series. Appearance Oishi has black hair. Oishi has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half at the back seems to be shaved. He has a round face overall. Oishi_character_deisgn.png|Oishi's character design Personality Oishikai.jpg|Oishi in his room. oishi pissed.jpg|Silently getting angry (regarding Yakiniku). oishi snaps.jpg|The caring Oishi finally snaps. angry oishi.jpg|Oishi's (very rare) angry face. oishi dart.jpg|Oishi almost getting hit by a dart. Oishi is known as the mother of Seigaku, because he constantly worries and frets for the team's well-being. He is the kind of person that puts others before himself. Oishi even cares for the well-being of complete strangers and would help anyone who is in need, even if it means putting his own safety on the line. This is evident when he helped a falling pregnant woman which caused him to injure his wrist. Despite the fact that he was late for a tournament and his team mates needed him Oishi even stayed by the lady's bed side until her husband arrived at the hospital. He also behaves very much like a gentlemen from treating young girls kindly to being polite to elderly people. This doesn't mean that he cannot crack or even be mean, though; he can be as spiteful to the others, as proved when Eiji went too far with his teasing during a training session prior to the Hyōtei matches and Oishi ended up knocking Eiji to the ground in front of everyone. There are also time where Oishi can be unsually passionate to the point of agitation if others do not see or perform the way he expects. This rare compulsive Oishi is shown when his team mates (according to him) fail to understand the beauty of Yakiniku causing him to have many angry yet humorous outbursts. Despite instances like that, overall Oishi is the most caring player of the team. Anime Oishi passionate.jpg|A passionate young Oishi. Clumsy.jpg|Young Oishi having a panic attack. Scared oishi.jpg|Oishi's terrified face in freshmen year. Young oishi.jpg|"Because...aren't we men?!" He is much more of a worrier, and he has a lot less confidence in himself than his manga counterpart. Examples being all the filler episodes during the Kanto Regional Tournament. Although Oishi is portrayed as a realistic and sensible person this does not mean he doesn't have a more animated side to him. Oishi can also be extremely passionate and loud which is evident during his freshmen years. Back then he still retained his somewhat boring personality but he was more was easily frightened. He was also eccentric from time to time (to the point where his actions were easily over exaggerated that it borderlined obnoxious). History See: Shūichirō Ōishi/History Tennis Record See: Shūichirō Ōishi/Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques :See: Playing Styles & Techniques Personal Information *Committee: Student Council, Chairman of Health Committee *Worst Subject: Math *Often visited place in school: Clubroom *Uses allowance on: The barber (haircuts) *Favorite Motto: "It's the thought that counts." *Favorite types of movies: Romance *Favorite type of books: Romance novels *Favorite type of music: Environmental music *Favorite date spot: Aquarium *Most wanted thing right now: Telescope *Daily Routine: Astronomy (watching the stars, etc) *Preferred type: A girl who wears glasses. *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Thunder, pollen *Special skill aside from tennis: Able to tell if a young bird is a male or female Trivia Character Trivia *According to Ryoma and the other regulars, Oishi has fairly bad drawing skills. *Oishi seems to be pretty popular among the Seigaku female students. In the anime he once goes searching for Momoshiro, enters the second-year classrooms and is surrounded by girls who want him to sign their notepads. *Oishi has stated that he wishes to become a doctor in the future. *He changes his haircut every year. *His uncle, Akitaka, is the doctor who took care of Tezuka after his arm was injured. Other Trivia *He is portrayed as the impulsive, loving, and somewhat violent mother of the TeniPuri family. *In the second poll, and 17th in the third. However, he had his strongest showing in the fourth poll, where he moved up to 8th place. *His name is sometimes spelled "Syuitiroh" in some artwork, probably because the "chi" hiragana technically belongs to the "t" row. Other spellings of his name iclude: Shuichiro, Syuichiro, or Syuuichiro. *Oishi, due to his specialty in Doubles, has never played a Singles Match in an official tournament match. *大石, Oishi's kanji name, means big stone in Chinese. Coincidently, he was also part of the soundtrack group STONES. Quotes * "''This'll be troublesome." ''("Kore wa taihen.) * ''"The only thing I can do is to calmly counter it." ("Ima subeki koto wa reisei ni taisou suru koto da.") * "Did you think you could beat us with the same moves as last year?" (“Kyonen to onaji wazza de taoseru to omotteno kai?”) *''"Okay, it’s a promise! Let’s definitely go to the Nationals together!"'' ("Yosh, yasoku da! Zettai Zenkoku ikou ze!") Gallery Pot2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Seigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:U-17 Camp Category:Middle School Vice-Captain Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:April Births Category:O Blood Types